Souls new Life
by SouleaterLoverduh
Summary: He knew her and now he's falling in love with her SoMa story
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own soul eater

Resonance

Chapter 1: The beginning

*A WEEK AGO*

" I have had enough!" Maka yells. Soul is in the teenager's room on top of her body. Annoyed, Maka pushes Soul off of her. Soul attacks her waist and pleads her to stay.

"NO! We have a big day we finally get to graduate in a week I can't believe I lasted four full years of being with you, dumbass," Maka states " And you've made it this far so I'm proud you actually tried in school this year."

"Hey, hey , hey ! I may not be smart but cool guys keep there promises," Soul scowled " Remember I promised you if you said that I was cool."

~~~~PRESENT DAY~~~~

Soul grimaced as he wears his graduation gown,

_**"I hate this stupid gown so uncool... but I have no choice I guess. Look at Maka totally enthusiastic. It's so adorab- WAIT THIS IS MAKA... Mrs. Maka-chop/ Bookworm / Flat-chest!" **_They were doing this new thing at Death Academy which involves a random person giving a speech in honor of the students at he Academy.

Soul most likely thinks Maka will be the victim of the horrible idea she's got everything mapped out though. The speech, the thanks ,and the crowd pleasing end. Soul believed no way in hell that he will get picked that is untill he heard the ridiculous voice of Death.

" ... Are proud to announce the speaker for this class of good students... SOUL EATER EVANS" His voice in excitement.

Everyone looked back at the white haired bewildered. Soul looked to the left at Maka she was still ecstatic and smiling giving Soul her thumbs up. This gave him a red blush as he walked on stage and cleared his throat, he began his speech with unsteadiness.

" Hello classmates, friends, enemies... I have gone to DMA for 4 years and I can't even belive I am standing with the graduates..." Soul began "Me and my partner Maka my meister have been through unbelieveable experiences. Some of you may have been with us or heard of it like my friend Black*Star-"

at the mention of his name Black*Star yells "WOOOOO THATS MY BUDDY RIGHT THERE!".

"Anyway, every single one of you deserves a praise for being the best meister's and weapons you can be," at the moment everyone cheers. "Espcially my meister Maka Albarn who is the most intellegent, beautiful and original girl I know, and no one can replace the time I spent with her." there were many 'aww's' and 'oooh's' but he continued " let us treasure these moments that we spent here at Death Meisters Academy" and Soul finished with the crowd pleaser.

It wasn't too long and wordy it was short and sweet but pepped the seniors and gave everyone something to say. The awards were handed out and when Maka got on stage Soul clapped his hardest and whistled for his good friend Maka Maka realized who was so spirited she blushed.

~~~~Hours Later~~~~

Soul is sitting in bed tired listening to classical music. When Maka comes in wearing somehing odd a tank top and short shorts. The tank top helped her chest look not so flat. Soul looks up and gawks, he was on the verge of nose-bleeding. She frowns as she notices where he's staring.

"You know flattery will get you nowhere," Maka says " not so flat-chested am I, Soul?"

Next time on Resonance:

Has soul Lost his insults for Maka?

why is Maka there?

Find out next time: living with a burden


	2. Chapter 2

Resonance

Chapter 2: Living with a Burden

"... what are you talking about tiny-tits..." Soul mumbles.

"Oh, really... well I just guessed with you having your jaw agape." Maka contradicts.

" It was not! That is uncool" Soul gives his perfect shark-tooth smile.

"Well your supposed to say 'I' not 'it'. Well whatever I am here to thank I never realized... you thought of me as intellegent, _beautiful_, and original," Maka blushes " You are my weapon and my only weapon Soul."

It was Soul's turn to turn into a red lightbulb. Maka giggled at him which turned into a hysterical laugh as he began to cover his face with his hands. Eventually he began to laugh and they laughed in unison when they stopped they were inches from each others face. Soul stared at Maka's face.

_**"Kiss her you know you want to" **_Soul heard his devil in the room with the piano. _**" Shut-up! Maka is my meister if I kiss her and she doesn't like it our soul resonance could be ruined. Years and years of learing so many stupid life lessons because of Maka. She trusts me and this could mess up our resonance forev-" **_Soul's mind could think but not his heart he took his chances and kissed Maka . She wasn't surprised and kissed back. But ended it scared because of the thoughts in her mind. Soul looked at her in a confused way.

_**"... Men are all the same so how can I trust you..." **_She thought looking down _**"... My mom, thought that my papa was perfect... that was a total lie**_**." **

"Soul... I have to go," Maka got up and left "bye."

~~~~A day later~~~~

It was the first day of summer and Soul was loving it no teachers, homework, and he doesn't have to worry about grades. Yet he didn't smell Maka's usual breakfast. So he go out of his bedroom.

No one was in the living room, or the kichen but there was a note on the kitchen counter. Soul began to read:

_Soul, I have gone to the beach with Tsubaki, Kid, Patty, and Liz. Sorry no breakfast either make something or wait till I get home._

_~Love, maka3 _

Soul scowls **"**_**She's with Kid ugh, he's probably staring at her oh so symmetrical boobs and sexy legs. WAIT she doesn't have boobs... of course she does you idiot. Or sexy legs ... lieing to yourself is bad I mean your always looking at them when she's wearing her skirt..." **_

Eventually Soul decided argueing with himself is uncool so he goes to take a nap. He puts in his earphones and turns on some jazz. Then he goes to sleep.

~~~~2 Hours later~~~~

" Soul... you home? " Maka yells. She checks in the kitchen, nope, in the living room, no... and finally in his room and there he is sound asleep. Which Maka is happy about because she is wearing a 2-piece and already has low self-esteem and doesn't want to be a joke.

She grabs a towel to cover her from the waist and below. She notices that hes wearing headphones so she takes them off and scrolls through. Maka finds a song called "My Love" and I can't help but press it. And so it begins:

"_You're always on my mind_

_I think about you all the time_

_Um, no_

_Lets not talk about it_

_Drama: We can live without it_

_Got your way with the world_

_Theres a clock we'll ignore_

_Find a way around it_

_Hey girl, I can tell there's something_

_Even when you say it's nothing_

_When you're playing with your hair_

_Like you just don't care_

_Easy to tell you're bluffing_

_Now please don't take this the wrong way_

_I love the things you do_

_It's how you do the things you love_

_Well it's not a love song, not a love song_

_I love the way you get me up_

_Correct me if I'm wrong_

_This is not a love song, not a love song_

_I love the things you do_

_It's how you do the things you love_

_The way you sing with me through it_

_I guess I always knew it_

_I love the way you get me up_

_Correct me if I'm wrong_

_This is for Maka " _

And it ends, Maka stands speechless. Then Soul wakes up and Maka screams in her mind _**"FUDGE, DAMN YOU SOUL!"**_

DUN DUN DUNNNN!

Next Time on Resonance:

What will Soul do when he finds out?

Will Maka get called flat-chested again?

Will these questions ever end?

Find out next time on: It's not a love song

I used this song because it suits them best leave a Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Resonance

Chapter 3: Not A love song

" Maka were you watching me sleep?" Soul asked.

"NO! I came to see if you were hungry." Maka yelled.

"Oh then why do you have my iPod," Soul notices what she's wearing " while wearing a 2-piece bikini?"

"I just came from the beach you idiot. Now what do you want for lunch before I Maka-chop you" she scolds.

**"**_**You know what I want for lunch.. you!" **_He smirks at the thought. Maka suddenly suspicious uses her "Wave Length Seeing Power" to see what he's thinking. When she sees it she blushes uncontrollably. Then walks out, with his Ipod.

"Maka! I haven't even ordered!" Soul says with a toothy grin.

"Oh, I'll surprise you." Maka says deviously. **"**_**He's gonna play with my heart I'm gonna play with his."**_ she returns to Soul "here" she throws him the iPod. He starts looking at the song that was just played. Then he screams inside and knows that he's going to have to confront her.

~~~~~~~~~~~A good 30 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~

"Soul come eat!" Maka yells. Soul runs to the kitchen to see what she made and to his liking it was chicken fried steak with sweet corn, and mashed potatoe. Only there was one plate set.

" Maka you not eating?" Soul asked.

"Yes... just after I do something." She grumbled.

"Well... I would say I'll wait but hell I'm starving." Soul said. So he began to gobble his food. Maka then took off her towel and walked behind Soul. She began to give him a massage and nibble his ear. Soul gulped his food down and whimpered.

" M-maka s-s-seriously s-stop," Soul groaned " Are you doing this because of the song? Please your ruining our soul resonance all our hard work at the DWMA would all be for nothing."

Maka stops " how do you know about the song?" she asks suddenly shy again.

"You left it on when you gave it back."

"Oh..."she whispers

She blushes realizing what she just did to him and decided to go into her room. Soul embarrased that he liked her doing that to him gave a sigh and continued to eat his food. Maka came out with a pink long-sleeved shirt and short-shorts, she went served herself and sat at the table.

During the meal Soul glanced at Maka so many times it seemed like she had something wrong with her. The first day of summer was way too dramatic. when sleep came upon the house everyone was home Blair, Maka, and Soul.

~~~~~~~~~In Maka's dream~~~~~~~~

" I TRUSTED YOU PAPA!" Maka screamed.

" Maka don't be mad at your papa, please" Spirit pleaded.

"NO! YOU LIED TO ME YOU SAID NO MORE WHORES IN MY LIFE YET YOU BRING THEM BY THE DOZEN!" She rampages

" I know, things will be different... daddy promises..." Spirit continues.

"WELL WHEN PAPA PROMISES IT'S ALWAYS A PROBLEM! SO NO I REFUSE TO BE WITH YOU ANY LONGER I'M LEAVING!" Maka yells and runs to her room to pack.

"No, no papa won't let you" he says running up to her room.

"Maybe in the distant future I will be able to live with you and forgive you," Maka says " but for now good-bye" she shoves him out the door. She looks like a wreck face red, eyes blood shot- and more and more tears.

~~~~~~~~~In reality~~~~~~~~~

" Maka, Maka, wake up, stop crying..." Soul whispers

"Soul... *Sniff* ...sorry I was having... *sniff*... a nightmare" She crys.

" oh well sleep tight I got to go." Soul gets up but is grabbed and pulled into Maka's bed.

"Don't go... please" she pleads

Soul surrenders and gets under the covers. He awkwardly turns on his side his back to Maka. Maka pouts and makes him turn toward her , then gets closer and rubs her head on his bare chest.

~~~~~~~~~~In Maka's dream again~~~~~~~~~

" Hey, your Maka right?" Said Soul.

"Yes why?" Maka asks.

" Oh I was wondering why your on a sidewalk with luggage?" Soul sneers.

"I moved out of my dad's and I have no where to stay so here I am" she looks down shamefully.

" Hey why don't you room with me? I have an extra room that's for guests." He says.

"Really! THANK YOU!" She smiles.

" Under one condition ," He says " Well you see I have no Meister and sure I've had plenty of offers but they're not my fit and I feel like you just might be who I am looking for. So would you be my meister?" He asked.

The girl in pigtails nodded 'yes' and hugged the albino.

~~~~~~~Reality~~~~~~~

"Thanks for the song Soul. " Maka whispers.

"Its not a love song" Soul smirked.

Next Time on Resonance:

Will this affect their relationship?

What will Soul do next?

Find out next time on: love is like breathing its natrual.


End file.
